Memories of Blood
by Lady Klawla
Summary: Two Sisters, 1 mutated & both have Split Personalities. People think they are the devil's spawn but will these men clothed in white give them a chance? Or will they push them away like everyone else has, no second chances are allowed is there? PLEASE R&R!
1. Prolouge

Ne, I don't own Assassins Creed #1 or #2 or any of the characters except the ones I made up and my little sister made up. Oh! And another thing! Just for the hell of it Ezio is gonna be in this story too...eheheh...this should be interesting....well, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Prolouge

"Now now child, don't be afraid, this shall only hurt a lot." A cruel voice chuckled.

I cry of agony was heard as the young girl felt hot steel slice her ear clean off. Blood splattered onto the man's already blood crusted apron.

"Im sorry did that hurt?" The man cackled.

A whimper was all he got in response.

Pain was erupting through the girls head as blood poured out of the open wound in her head. But that pain was replaced by new pain as her other ear was severed from her head. Leaving her to grovel in pain, the man walked over to one of his many cabinets and pulled out an acid green vial of special disinfectant. He took this bottle and walked back over to the whimpering girl that was strapped to his experiment table. Now, he couldn't have his precious lab rat getting infected and dying on him now could he? Carefully he poured the liquid on the gaping holes, causing the young girl to flinch, and then he took out a needle, stiff strong thread, and something else.

Once again the girl cried out in pain as she felt the needle being thrust through the opening in her head and attaching something else that was defiantly not her ear. She tried to struggle against her bonds but she was mentally and physically exhausted. Tears flowed down her face as the needle flashed in the dim light.

"Don't cry now, your gonna need your strength for them next."

Fear rushed through her small form, drowning out the pain as her eyes glittered with now un spilled tears. Soon, the needle stopped and another vial of liquid was brought into view. This one was a clear purple color. Burning feeling enveloped her head as she felt the strangest feeling as if her skin was stitching itself together. A loud crack was heard and she felt what was left of her ear bones attach themselves to something else. She would investigate later...if she survived. Hear eyes caught another glimpse of the crazed doctor that was experimenting on her who was coming towards her again with something that looked like gauze meant to wrap over your eyes and something else. He set a small glass jar onto the table next to the girl's head, her eyes widen as she stared at it. Inside floated two yellow eyes, cat eyes to be exact. The doctor must have seen her stiffen and chucked.

"Don't worry, Im not going to replace your eye, just add too them. But for this Im going to have to out you to sleep."

The girl struggled once more as he came closer to her, a small needle in his hand. This bastard! What had she done to him? She had never seen this man in her life! He had come out of no where in the middle of the all the chaos!

"Ugh..."

All that fire, and the screaming, the running and flashing images of people begging for their lives but to no avail, their lives were ended by blades of steel, that glimmered in the firelight, shining with blood as men clothed in white ran with in human speed, ending the lives of anyone and everyone who were in their way. They disappeared like wisps of smoke, and broke down the front door of our humbled home, easily shattering the frail wooden door upon impact and charging in, setting things to fire. Where had my parents been? Where were they? Why hadn't they come when my sister and I cried for help?

My sister...

Oh my god...where was my sister?!

Had this bastard taken her as well? Im sure that he did...or did he just kill her too? Why was I here? GOD DANNGIT! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!

"Hush now pet, time for the next phase to begin."

With that, everything went black.

* * *

And there you go! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and reveiw!!!

Oh, and does anyone know the name of the creepy doctor in Assassins Creed 1 who like to do experimants on people?


	2. My first meeting

I sadly dont own Assassins Creed 1 or 2 blah blah blah we all know. Im just gonna get straight to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

My ears perked up as footsteps were heard, coming near my alley. My tail flicked angrily as I went to shout for my younger sister to quickly come to me, but was too late as a boy around the age of 16 accompanied by another about the age of 13 dragged my little sister out in to the opening.

"Bastards! Stop!" I shouted as I ran at them, only to receive a sharp uppercut in my gut and be knocked backwards as the 13 began to beat my sister.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about him? Hm? Devil spawn should stay in hell where they belong, don't be mad, we are just trying to send you home!" The older boy said, kicking me in the gut over and over again. Deciding that he hadn't done enough damage yet, he re aimed his kick and went for my face, only to have his foot caught by my hand.

"You bitch's...your gonna pay for beating my sister!" I glared at him, my animal instincts taking over. The older boy screamed in pain as black, hooked claws emerged from my nails, and dug into his foot. Snarling, I jerked him away from me and sent him crashing into the nearby walls. Ignoring his rants, I turned my attention to the 13 year old, who stopped beating my sobbing sibling and now tried to throw rocks at me. With a small smirk, I easily dodged the rocks as if they were in slow motion and appeared right in front of the younger boy who screamed was cut short as his throat was cut open by a single hooked claw, blood spewed over me and he fell to the ground, groveling in pain as his pathetic life slowly leaked out of him.

My left cat ear twitched and I sidestepped an oncoming rock from the older boy.

"You wretch! You killed my little brother!" He screamed at me, rage and pain filled his eyes.

"Bitch, you tried to kill my little sister," I said smirking at him. I caught the next rock that he threw but I didn't expect him to charge at me right after, nor did I expect him to come at me with a rusty old knife. I felt the knife slice open the right side of my cheek as I tried to dodge. "Shit..."

But as he went to turn and attack again he stumbled, and allowing me that opening, I rushed forward and gripped his knife hand, spun him around and snapped his arm in two. I pushed him out of my alley as he screamed in pain.

"Now get out of here before I kill you like I did your brother." I hissed, my ears folding back in anger.

Whimpering, he snatched up his brothers corpse with his good arm and ran off, leaving an all too visible trail of blood.

Sighing, I turned to my little sister who was still shivering on the ground. I went to her side.

"Little Sisters, Haru, Aki, Tenshi, they are gone know, so you don't have to worry anymore." I smiled as she clung to me. Haru, the original sister, had deep brown eyes. Aki, the innocent one, had bright blue eyes, and Tenshi, the violent one, and bloody red eyes. Haru whimpered and begged to know why people kept coming back and hurting us.

"It is only...because we are different little Haru." I said smiling. "Don't worry, I will take care of you guys, it will be ok." Haru nodded, her eyes turned blue as Aki agreed and then turned red as Tenshi snarled. "Next time those bastards come, I'll help you kill them." Tenshi stated.

Still smiling I shook my head. "No Tenshi, if they come back I shall kill them, not you. I want to keep you as pure as long as I can...I won't let you kill...I will take the sins for us. After all, your only 11."

"But your only 15! What's the difference Akasha?!" Tenshi argued but was cut off by Haru who once again took control. "Thank you big sister, we love you."

"I love you as well little ones." I said, ruffling her bright orange hair. "Now stay out of trouble, Nicole and I need to make our rounds. Aki, your in charge while Im gone." I grinned as Haru's eyes turned red again.

"WHAT?! Why is Aki in charge?!"

Her eyes turned blue. "Because, I actually think before I do something and Im the one who can stay calm."

Chuckling, I climbed up the side of the alley and onto the rooftops, leaving Haru and her personalities to their argument. Using my cat abilities, I easily scaled over the buildings and finally rested at the top of an old tower. I looked over the city of Acre. Damn was this place disgusting... Sighing, I scanned the crowds. I heard my own other personality, Nicole, pop up into my head.

"Hey girly, so who's the next poor sucker?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear, a ghostly version of her only I could see appear crouching next to me in the air.

"Im looking Im looking sheesh! Your so impatient about everything." I growled, scanning over the beaten people of Acre once more.

"Hmm...oh! What about him?" Nicole pointed to a fancy clothed man in white. He had a white hood pulled over his head and a white tunic like shirt on that had a few decorative red streaks on the shoulders covered his muscular chest. A long, brown leather cap covered his left shoulder and a leather glove was on his right hand. A red sash was wrapped around his waist with a silver like belt and a hand crafted sword was loosely hanging from it. Black trousers were tucked into stiff brown boots as he walked with confidence through the crowds. The guards stared at him with uncertainty as he made his way through the crowds.

"He looks like a bundle of fun..." I said, smirking slightly and stood up and stretched, only to have an archer spot me and scream at me to get the hell down. Of coarse I complied and jumped off the wooden poll sticking out of the old broken tower, and landed but first in a cart of hay. After a guard passed, I leaped out of the cart and brushed myself off and quickly located the fancy man. Tailing behind him, slowly I looked over him and located a small waist bag hooked to his belt and my cat ears picked up the jingle of coins inside it and a grin spread across my face as did Nicole.

"Holy hell this guy is probably loaded with gold!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Hush!" I scolded her, even though I was the only one who could hear her in the first place.

Slowly, quietly, I crept forward. Once I was a few feet away from him, I reached out and slipped my hand in the waist pouch without him noticing and began to pull out the sack of gold. Just then a beggar came up to him and started...well....you know....begging? I saw him take out a throwing knife and said nothing but flashed it in front of the woman in a warning and she got the message and ran away terrified. The sight of the knife caught me off guard and scared me. It ended up stopping my actions. After a moment I shook my head and I almost had it-

"Damnit Ezio! Where were you?" A voice shouted angrily over the crowd as another man clothed in white strolled forward with the same confidence in his footsteps. This man wasn't as fancy though. He too wore a white like tunic and a white hood was also pulled up over his head, hiding his face as well. A red sash was wrapped around his waist and a sword hung from that as well. Except he had a brown leather belt and strap across his chest that held 5 silver knives. Strips of white cloth hung down lower to the ground that could possibly hide his legs movements and he wore two elbow length gloves and a steel gauntlet on his left arm that seemed to be hiding something.

"So sorry Altair," The man I was pick pocketing said sheepishly. "You know me, I saw such a pretty young woman on the outskirts on town, you know, one that didn't look like a piece of shit in this god awful town."

A few guards turned away angrily at the mention of their town.

The man called Altair sighed frustrated before he noticed me.

"Hey, Ezio, who is the girl?" He said, glaring at me.

"Huh? What girl?" Ezio said, confused. With that he turned around, causing the money bag to yank out of his waist bag.

How awkward is this? I actually got caught pick pocketing. Awkward....

"Uh...eh..heheh...crap." With that I whipped around and bolted away from them, money pouch in hand.

"You are a complete moron. Do you realize that you just got robbed?" Altair asked, staring after me.

"I...did?" Ezio blinked. "HOLY CRAP I DID!" He immediately began to run after me.

"Idiot...." Altair mumbled and followed.

And thus began the chase.

* * *

Ezio: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY MONEY!

Me: *laughs and holds money pouch in front of his face* Sucker!

Ezio: *snarls*

Me: *hides behind Altair and giggles*

Altair: *sighs* Ezio, she's only a child, leave her be you dumb-ass.

Ezio: Bastard.

Altair: Thank you.

Ezio: .................................................

Me: *giggles* Please R&R! If I get enough reviews the faster the next chapter will come out! ^_^


	3. My first meeting, heh, that went well

I don't own Assassin's Creed 1 or 2 blah blah woof! Lol, Altair is mad at me and Ezio is gonna hate me! ^_^ BWahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 2

Oh my god I can't believe I actually got caught pick pocketing! There goes my reputation as the Silent Thief! UGH! My black tail swished angrily as I dodged the disgusting crowds of Acre. A few guards shouted at me but I ignored them and continued my way at an easy pace until...

"Altair! There she is!"

My eyes widened as I turned and in a flash of blinding white, the man called Ezio was standing in front of me, a smirk played across his lips. He held out his hand.

"I think that belongs to me Little Lady."

I backed up a few feet only to bump into the other man named Altair. He had his arms folded across his chest and looked very, VERY irritated.

"Heheheh..." A guilty expression crossed my face.

"I really hate pick pockets," I heard Altair say, grabbing my shoulders and whipping me around, ripped the money pouch out of my hands, tossed it to Ezio and pushed me into a nearby stall. I heard the wood snap as I slammed into the stall, causing the stall's roof to crash in on me and the merchant.

"Awww, now was that really necessary Altair?" Ezio said, looking at the destroyed stall. "I know she stole our money but she was just a child."

My ear twitched in annoyance.

Snarling, slightly I pushed myself out of the ruined stall and stood up, blood running down my forehead. "Im not a child!"

This caught their attention.

"See Ezio, she's fine." Altair stated and turned back to me. "And from what I see you are a child, _little_ girl."

This time my eye twitched and before he knew it he was sent backwards into a stall just as he did to me a few moments ago. I put my foot down from where it was in the air as I kicked him and smirked.

"Now could a child do that Old Man?" I grinned.

A string of curses was heard from the other destroyed stall and I chuckled and turned back to Ezio who was standing there in shock and re pick pocketed him. I took off down the street once more, waving to him. "Bye, bye sir! Thanks for the gold!"

"I...just got robbed...AGAIN!" Ezio snarled.

Altair burst from the wood, growling like an angry wolf. "IM NOT OLD!!" And with that he chased after me.

Ezio was left there with two very merchants.

"Wait for me!" Ezio bolted after the fleeing girl and pissed assassin.

This time I stuck the pouch of money in my shirt so that it wouldn't fall out as I tried to escape. I glanced behind me and to my utmost annoyance I saw the men chasing me once more. My ears folded back angrily and my speed picked up. Oh come on. It's not like they need the gold. Why are they so upset about it? It's going to a good cause. Like, getting decent clothes for my sister and I? Instead of having to wear these shitty rags that I have grown out of, making it so that most of my stomach and slim legs were showing which made my day even greater.

Out of no where Ezio pointed out something to Altair. "Hey, did you notice the girl we're chasing has a tail and ears?"

"Really? I didn't notice since I was being kicked into a fruit stand." He snarled.

"Well, technically you started the fight in the first place."

"Shut up!"

I went and took a sharp left turn and to my dismay it was a dead end.

"Shit."

I turned around to see Ezio and Altair blocking the exit.

Altair took note that I did indeed have a tail in ears that now thrashed around angrily.

Slowly they cam closer. My eyes danced around, looking for an exit and it rested on a hole in the side of the right wall. I grinned at them, which confused the men for a moment. With a quick wink I launched myself at the hole, using it to push my body up to the rooftops.

"God dammit." Altair snapped and also climbed up the wall.

Ezio sighed. "Come on Altair, this is ridiculous!"

"Getting your money back from a thief is NOT ridiculous!"

"I just wanna go back to Maysaf, can't we go home?"

"Stop being a lazy ass and get up here!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh...grumpy old man."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Nothing!!" Ezio called sheepishly as he too climbed onto the broken building.

Quickly I jumped from roof to roof, skimming along the edges and looking desperately for a hiding spot. This is getting annoying. My eyes then caught the flash of silver as I tilted my head and a throwing knife whizzed past my head.

"Holy crap!" This made my speed increase much more.

"ALTAIR! That was uncalled for! She's just a child!" Ezio snapped at him.

Altair ignored him and threw another one.

I felt my anger rise once again and stopped, whipped around and caught the knife between two fingers.

"GOD DAMMIT IM NOT A CHILD!" I screamed at the surprised men and chucked the knife back at them.

Ezio jumped out of the way but Altair didn't see it coming and was stabbed in the shoulder with his own throwing knife. BURN!

Ezio came up behind me in his attempt to restrain me, just got a elbow in the gut but he didn't back down so easily. I felt him knee me in the stomach as I turned to face him, the blood from my forehead injury getting in my eyes. Hissing, I launched myself at him and ended up getting into some sort of a fist fight as Altair was pulling the knife out of his shoulder. Surprisingly his Ezio man was really good at hand to hand combat. Damn. I felt his leg connect to my side and send me crashing into a nearby roof top garden.

"Bastard..." I spat out some blood.

I felt a hand grab my short, some what spiked purple hair and lift me up to face them. Of coarse it was Altair.

"Now girl. Give us back our money before I decide to break a creed and kill you then take it from you." He snarled.

"Fine, take your gold Old Man." I smirked and threw the pouch at Ezio who fumbled to catch it before I was thrown off the rooftop and landed with a thud on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Bastard!" I knew that he was angry but that bitch didn't have to throw me off the fucking building! I winced as I felt a broken rib jab in my side. I pulled myself up and swiftly walked away. Shit this is gonna fucking hurt for a while.

Ezio watched me clutch my side and walk away and he turned to Altair. "Cruel, you gave her a broken rib!" He scolded.

"Serves her right." Altair said indignantly.

Ezio felt like smacking the man but refrained himself from doing so.

Once I was far enough away from them I aloud myself to smile. "Heheheh, these guys are idiots." I said gleefully as I pulled out the sack of money from my now blood stained shirt.

Ezio felt something wrong with the weight of the bad. It was a lot heavier than it should have been and looked inside. Instead of shinny gold coins...there....were....rocks.

His eye twitched.

"What's wrong Ezio?"

In anger, the younger assassin threw the pouch off the roof, hitting a guard on the head who was passing by and knocked him out.

Altair saw the rocks.

"Holy hell."

* * *

Ezio: I fucking hate you....

Me: I know! *giggles*

Altair: As do I.

Me: W-what?! *mental tears*

Little Sister: You guys are bastards. *growls and hugs me*

Altair and Ezio: We know. *smirks*

Little Sister: Please R&R! ^_^


	4. Haru's first meeting

I don't own Assassins Creed 1 or 2, sadly i don't even own an Xbox 360 or a Ps3 to play the games! Hahaha! I must remind myself to thank my Older Siblings...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Thanks for your purchase!" A now very happy merchant called after me as I walked away with a basket filled with clothe, needles and thread, a brush, cotton, and a few other nick-nacks.

"Yeah yeah your welcome." I said, rolling my eyes. Thank you god for giving me the ability to sew as well as I pick pocket. Wait. That came out wrong. Shaking my head and smiling I walked to another booth, in hopes that they might have some bandages. Sure I usually can steal all my stuff but sometimes it's safer to buy a few things and lately there had been a major increase of guards so better safe than sorry! I inhaled sharply as someone bumped into me and my broken rib. Dammit. And it had finally stopped bleeding for a moment. Ugh. Wincing I tried to ignore the pain as I spotted an Apothecary. Thank you god! I hurried over to the man dressed in black with a white, bird like mask on his face.

"Hm, aren't you a bit young to be needing a Apothecaries help?" He said, looking over me.

I grit my teeth and try to not snap back at him. "So your going to turn down someone who has a broken rib? I swear im never coming back to you again." I snarled and turned away from him.

"Oh? A broken rib is another story." He said as he noticed my blood stained shirt.

I grinned mentally and turned around. "I really appreciate it doctor." I carefully set down my basket and turned to my once again bleeding side for him to take a look at it.

"Got you good right there, a nice clean break right at the base of the rib cage." The doctor said, taking out a few bottle of liquid and some bandages.

I tried my hardest to ignore the needle he also took out as he cleaned the wound and inserted the needle and then bandaged it up.

"Make sure you don't move around too much or else you will jostle that broken rib and trust me it will hurt like hell." He said, once he was satisfied with his work.

"Alright and thanks again." I dropped a few coins into his hands and swiftly headed back to my alley with my basket.

I was greeted with an enthusiastic hug from my younger sisters that caused me to lose my balance and drop my basket.

"Holy crap Haru! Aki! Tenshi! You scared the living Acre out of me!" I said, wincing as I felt her grab onto my poor, injured side.

She giggled and hurried to pick up my fallen basket. "Big sisters what are you making this time?" Haru asked curiously.

"Well I thought it was about time that we had some new clothes, don't you think so?"

Her eyes seemed to dance as I mentioned new clothes.

"It's almost time for your evening nap, so go and take it then I will let you go and get us some food while I work on this ok?"

"Alright!" Haru seemed more excited than usual as she pulled the worn and torn blanket over her small form and went to sleep.

I sighed. I could never keep up with this girl. I settled near the entrance of the alley and sat on an old barrel and took out the precious cloth and thread. Using my claws, I cut the fabric into the appropriate lengths and began sewing together a small dress. Im sure that she'll like it, she always does. A few hours later I had finished my little project. I held it out in front of me to admire my work. It was a simple, purple dress with a little yellow flower on one end, it had enough room in it to run around in and it even some lace string on the end. I even went the distance and made a small yellow cloak with a hood to put on over it for extra warmth.

"Phew..." I sighed and turned to and saw my sister sleepily rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "Hey sis! Come look, I finished your new dress!"

Haru immediately perked up. "Wow!" She said, excitedly. Her eyes turned blue. "It's so pretty!" Aki squealed. Her eyes turned red. "It's...uh...nice..." Tenshi mumbled. Eyes turned blue. "That's only because you like blood red and black Tenshi!" Aki sighed. Her eyes turned brown. "Please, try to show some gratitude, Big Sister did make this herself so that we have clothes!" Haru said defensively. Her eyes turned blue. "Unless you would rather go naked hmm?" Aki taunted. Her eyes turned red. "Uhh...eheheh...sorry about that...I really do appreciate the fact you make us clothes. Thank god it's simple and not all lacy and girly though." Tenshi said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and handed her the dress.

A few minutes later....

Haru came running back to me with her dress and cloak on, her long orange hair brushed out with the brush I had been able to buy with the money I got from those bastards...I wonder what they were up too...hm. Why do I care? That Altair bitch broke my rib, I shouldn't care! Shaking my head a bit I turned and smiled brightly at Haru and took out a small clip and pulled her hair up into it's usual bun. I wonder what color eyes he has, I didn't get a very good look at them. Where they gold? Or were they a golden brown? Maybe they were black, now that would be interesting...UGH! Im doing it again god dammit! Shoving the mysterious men in white out of my mind I turned back to Haru.

"There you go now your all set."

I was rewarded with another painful hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright already! Thank me by getting us some food! Your still in training to be a thief remember?"

"Oh yeah! I will, I will be back soon!" And with that she was out of the alley way so fast I swear there were little burn marks on the ground when she ran.

Chuckling I went to start on some cloths for me but my mind wandered again as I stared at the white fabric in my hands. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Mother Fucker not again!"

* * *

Haru quietly ran down the dirty streets of Acre, looking for a decent merchant stand with hopefully some decent food. Every thing was either rotten and spoiled or about to go rotten. Sighing she hurried through out the street and finally she found a stall with some fresh fruits but it was completely surrounded by beggars. Trying but failing to get into the crowd she was pushed away by the beggars. Snarling, Her eyes turned red. Tenshi easily knocked away some of the beggars and crawled under the stand, reached up and snatched a few apples, peaches, and a jug of water off the stall and made her escape. "That was just too easy," Tenshi sighed, returning control to Haru. "Yeah, but the easier it gets that means Big Sister has been training us right." Her eyes turned blue. "Yes, that's right." Aki smiled but then sighed. "I wish we could find something other than fruits to eat though. I doubt Big Sister is up to hunting today and there aren't any good vegetables this time of year." She went and began to head back to the alley when something white caught her attention.

"Come on Altair! Please lets buy some fruit! I hate eating just bread!" Ezio whined to the older assassin.

"Oh for god sakes stop whining!" Altair snapped back. "At least we actually have something to eat!"

"Altair, we have money for other foods!"

"Not any more we don't! Or did you forget that we were robbed?!"

No reply.

Aki looked down in her arms. She had three apples, four peaches and a water jug. She looked at the loaves of bread in Altair's arms and her stomach growled. When was the last time she had a good source of wheat in her diet? Quietly she stumbled over to the fancier looking man and tugged nervously on his sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Uh...you wanna trade?" Aki asked timidly.

Ezio turned to her and kneeled down so that they were at eye level. "Trade what little one?"

"Two peaches.....for a loaf of bread?"

Ezio almost jumped at the mention of fruit. "Sure!" Ezio turned on Altair.

"What do you want-HEY!" Altair snarled as Ezio snatched a loaf of bread out of his arms.

Ignoring his partner, he turned back to Aki and handed her the bread and she gave him two ripe peaches. "Thank you very much little girl."

"Y-your welcome!" And with that Aki ran off to the alley.

"What was that all about?" Altair snapped, a bit cranky about losing some of the food.

"I did just a small trade so shut up already." Ezio growled, tossing one of the peaches to Altair and started eating the other one.

Haru was given control again and when she neared the alley entrance way she heard her older sister cursing.

"Big sister? What's wrong?" HAru asked, walking to my snarling form.

"I wasted that fabric making that stupid coat! UGH!"

Haru took notice of the white coat spread out in front of me on a crate. Surprisingly it looked almost exactly like the one that those men had been wearing. Except it was able to button up the front and had slits up the sides instead of the front and back, allowing me to run in it if I needed to. Nicole's ghostly form appeared next to me....laughing.

"Admit it! You can't get that guy off your mind!" She laughed, clutching her pale belly.

"Be quiet!" I retorted angrily.

"You liiiiiikkkkeee him!"

I felt blood rush to my face. "I DO NOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE SOME BASTARD WHO THREW ME OFF A ROOF SO SHUT UP!"

I think I just scared every pigeon into flying in a three mile radius.

"He...threw you off a roof?" Haru said nervously.

"Yes. End of discussion." I said, turning back to the coat. "Ugh. I will just have to live with it." I picked up the coat and slipped it on over my old clothes, buttoning up the front. "Anyway, did you get some food or am I going to have to go hunting?"

"N-no, I got some fruit and bread!" HAru said excitedly.

That caught my attention. "How in the world did you get bread?! I've looked over this city hundreds of times and I've never found bread!"

"I just traded a guy two peaches for a loaf of bread, that's all."

"Oh..."

We sat down in the back of the alley and I took a peach, an apple and half of the loaf of bread and gave my sister the other two apples and the other half. Eagerly I took a bite of the first wheat product I have had in months and holy hell it tasted great!

By the time we were finished, night had fallen and I covered us with a few old blankets that had been eaten away by some damn annoying moths. As sleep began to overtake me, I once again thought of the man in white.

"Dammit...not again."

* * *

Altair: So now...your copying my style of clothing...

Me: No Im not!! _

Altair: Uh huh...sure....

Me: UGH! Your so annoying!

Altair: *smirks* As are you. So what's this I hear about you likeing me?

Me: *Face turns red* Nicole lies! SHE LIES! LIES!

Nicole: *giggles evilly*

Me: LIES!

Altair: *smirk grows wider*

Me: I HATE YOU! *runs away*

Altair: *rolls his eyes* Anyway...where is Ezio?

Nicole: Uh, over there. *points*

Altair: Ezio? Hello?

Ezio: That little girl...she was sooooo cute...

Altair: Um....

Nicole: R&R PLEASE!!!


	5. Singing Angel of Acre

Welcome to Chapter 4! I don't own Assassins Creed 1 or 2...sad day. Haha! WOOF!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey! Altair! Altair? EARTH TO ALTAIR FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ANSWER AND COME BACK TO THE LIVING!" Ezio shouted in the older Assassin's ear.

"Shit! What was that for?!" Altair snarled, rubbing his left ear to make sure it was still working correctly.

"You had gone off to the living dead! Did you not hear a word I said?" Ezio quipped, angrily.

No reply.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Al Mualim sent us a pigeon."

"Oh really, and what does the cranky bastard want this time?"

Ignoring the smart remark, Ezio continued. "He said that we are needing some new recruits for Maysaf....because of a surprise attack by Robert De Sable and his forces."

"Robert...He dare attack Maysaf head on like that?" Altair growled, gritting his teeth, hate obvious in his voice.

"Maysaf suffered a few heavy loses but nothing too serious. But Al Mualim says to keep our eyes out for any potential....male and female alike? And force may be used if neccisary."

"What?! He's going to allow females into the Brotherhood? What madness is this?!"

"I don't know, ask the Master when we get back!" Ezio snapped.

Sighing, Altair stood and scaled up the wall with ease and exited the bureau. He took his time, walking through the dirty streets of Acre, ignoring the stares of guards, scaring of beggars, and blending with a few scholars whenever the guards got a little too nosy. He wasn't in the mood to kill anyone though it is a great stress reliever. Finally he decided to rest on a bench, leaning against the building behind him and for a moment, closed his eyes and relaxed. But before he rested for more than a minute, he caught wind of an interesting conversation from a few scrawny women.

"Tonight's gonna be clear right?" Said one woman.

"I sure hope so! I can't wait to hear that angel's voice again!" Said another woman.

"Such sweet melodies, it puts everyone to piece, even the guards!"

"As long as the moon is out and the sky's are clear, she should come."

"Has anyone ever caught a look at her?"

"Well, no one had seen her face yet, Only her shadow against the moon."

"Ah, yes. Can you remind me where she sings?"

"How could you forget? She always sits upon the highest tower in the middle of Acre, at exactly midnight remember?"

"Yeah now I do. Is it true that all the guards relax their guards on every one on these nights?"

"I've seen it! Usually the guards are tormenting some poor civilian at night, but on these clear night's I see them siting on the benches, leaning against the dead trees, gazing up at the stars in pure stupor."

A singing angel? That can calm even the cruel guards and Templars of Acre? Now this was interesting. Altair smirked and continued upon his way after hearing this interesting news. Maybe...just maybe he would pay a little visit to this "Singing Angel" of Acre.

* * *

Night fall began to approach as I quickly combed my spiked purple hair clean again. Smiling, I set Haru near the back of the alley and covered her with as many blankets as I could scrounge up and placed a single kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight little sisters. I shall see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Akasha." Haru, Aki, and Tenshi mumbled sleepily.

As she dosed off, I quickly climbed up the side of the alley and onto the rooftops. I gazed up into the clear night sky, the full moon illuminating my form and casting shadows upon the other buildings. Quietly my slim cat form jumped over across the old beaten houses, past the market place, and through the poor district to the highest tower in all of Acre. The streets were unusually quiet but they were all waiting. And as the "Singing Angel" of Acre, I couldn't keep them all waiting now could I? Sure Im a thief, a murderer, and blah blah blah, but at least some of the innocents of this city took momentary piece of the music by my voice. God knows how I have such a strong voice it surprises me. I pulled myself up to the top of the tower and settled myself upon the wooden beam sticking out of the side, my feet hanging off the beam and my tail swished in what seemed a pattern of music conduction. I took a quick breath and began.

* * *

Altair quickly stepped through the streets. Just as those beggar women had said, the streets were unusually calm and the guards where gazing to the sky as if in a trance and did not bother a single soul. All the better for him. He made his way to the tower looming in the distance when he saw a figure climb up the tower and sit upon the very same wooden beam he had used as a view point earlier that day! Yet, something about this figure seemed all to familiar...

_The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom_

_And his language shall be spoken in judgment_

_Blessed is he who suffers temptation_

_Since he, with approval, shall receive the crown of life_

_Lord, fire divine, have mercy_

_Oh how holy_

_How serene_

_How kind_

_How pleasant_

_Oh, lily of chastity!_

_Lord, fire by divine, have mercy_

_Oh how sacred_

_Oh, How serene_

_How bevolent_

_How lovely_

_Lily of chastity _

The beautiful melody twisted throughout the air, swirling in the air and into Acre's villagers, the song so sweet to them, as an addiction, as if it were a pleasure to the tongue to be sung in the night of the full moon. Even Altair was frozen to the spot as the song had finishes but the impact of the song was still heavy in the air. Looking up, he found that he was at the base of the very tower that the supposed "Singing Angel" of Acre was sitting upon. Everything was dead silent except for the echos of the melody off the nearby mountains. Something swished above him and he noticed something furry. Was that...a tail? Wait, a tail...Altair took a closer look at the figure and saw none other than our favorite pick pocket.

* * *

I finished my song, satisfied with the echos it made upon the mountains. I stared up at the clear night sky and gazed upon the moon. It was so beautiful tonight. Almost as if the gods had carved it out of marble and-

A rock clattered and fell to the ground, startling me out of my fantasy.

My heart nearly stopped as I heard an all too familiar smug voice.

"Well, well. We meet again dear "Singing Angel" of Acre. Or should I say, Silent Thief?"

* * *

Altair: A singing Angel huh?

Me: Shut up...

Altair: .......

Altair & Me: *stares at each other*

Altair: Uh....

Me: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away*

Altair: *confused* What...was that about?

Ezio: I don't know...maybe because of the next chapter...*reads my notes* Oh...that's why...

Altair: What? Let me see! *goes for the notes*

Ezio: No! *holds notes out of his reach*

Altair: GRRRRRR!

Little Sister: *yawns and wakes up* What's going on? *rubs eyes sleepily*

Altair: Dammit Ezio! Give me the notes!

Ezio: NO!

Little Sister: *frowns and snatches the notes from both of them and glares* Honestly, looking through a teenage girl's stuff? That's wrong! For crying out loud you guys are Master Assassin's! Start acting like it! *snarls*

Ezio & Altair: *stare*

Nicole: Please R&R for the next chapter to come as fast as possible! *grins*


	6. Not angel, Theif once more

We all know the disclaimer and yada yada yada I don't own Assassin's Creed 1 or 2 so WOOF!!

* * *

Chapter 5

My heart stopped as that all to familiar bastard of an Assassin stepped into the moonlight.

H.O.L..Y S.H.I.T!!!

"So you're the "Singing Angel" of Acre? Kind of hard to believe from a pick pocketing brat." Altair smirked.

I felt my anger start to rise. I never expected to see this no good bastard again, surely after losing his money I thought he would leave, unfortunately, he hadn't and hell this wasn't good for me. I stood up as he scaled the tower and stood in front of me. Using my tail, I was able to keep my balance on the single beam of wood as I slowly neared the edge. This was fucking ridiculous! This one night once a month was supposed to be my night without any damn problems! AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! I heard that smug bastard chuckle as my eyes narrowed, growling, I took another step away from him.

"You look like you want to leave, what's the hurry?" Altair smirked, all too aware of my haste to leave. "Though cat's may land on your feet I doubt you could survive a fall from here."

Suddenly a smile played upon my lips. "Oh really? Surely you know of one way to jump down without death waiting for you with arms open."

"And that would be?"

I grinned from ear to ear. "Honestly, you Assassins should know. You use it all the time."

"The only way is a-" He stopped and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Exactly, a Leap of Faith."

"B-but your no Assassin! You can't do a Leap of Faith!"

I stuck my tongue at him. "Watch me."

And before he could get his hands on me, I swiped at him, sending him off balance, I then did a back flip off the wooden beam, twisted my body, and performed a perfect, Assassin style Leap of Faith. Laughing my head off the whole way down and even as I landed butt first in the cart of hay below the tower, jumped out, brushed the hay off my white cloak, and grinned.

"I not as stupid as you think I am bastard Assassin! So fuck off bitch!" I shouted at him, giving him the finger and taking off as fast as I could, shouting one last thing over my shoulder. "Oh! And thanks for the knives!" I grinned, holding up three silver throwing knives between my fingers and disappeared into the shadows, hoping as deep as hell that he wouldn't catch me if he decided to chase me once more.

* * *

Altair glanced down at his belt strap that was holding his five throwing knives and to his dismay, three were missing. Gritting his teeth he too performed the Leap of Faith and chased after the fleeing girl. Hell, she could steal his money, call him a bastard, but no way in hell was she getting away with his throwing knives! Quickly, he caught onto my trail. Why had she stolen the knives in the first place? Noticing how easily I scaled over the walls and onto the rooftops, over any ledges, she was literally an assassin in the making. She already had pick pocketing down, and her hand to hand combat was good. How did she hold her own against Ezio? Shit! Ezio was in a class of his own when it came to hand to hand combat and she held that long against him! But then there came the falling problem. Sure she could do the Leap of Faith perfectly but just falling? This child didn't know how to properly role when hitting the ground. Thus causing her broken rib...well he did admit that throwing her off that building was a bit uncalled for but hell, he hadn't been thinking strait. Wait, if she has a broken rib, then how can she move so easily? Many questions swirled in his head but finally Altair decided when he caught this strange, cat eared girl, she could be a nice addition to Maysaf. Ezio would probably say "Yeah IF you caught her!" Then laugh but heck he knew she wouldn't get away. Smirking, his speed picked up and he launched himself onto the rooftops to continue the chase.

* * *

Why the hell had I stolen the knives?! I don't need them I have my claws! And now I have the angry bastard chasing me all over again! WHY GOD WHY?!

Nicole popped up next to my running figure. She giggled. "It's because you wanted his attention."

I almost tripped at the comment.

"I don't want his attention! Where did you get that idea?!"

"You stole his priceless knives...talked with him, instead of running away as soon as you saw him...and you can't stop thinking about him...I think your wanting his attention more and more."

"You don't know what your talking about!" I snapped angrily at Nicole.

"Quite the contrary, I do. I live in your head, remember?"

I stopped and turned to Nicole's ghostly form and went to start screaming at her but I felt something slam into me, sending me flying to the next rooftop. Shit! So he WAS chasing me! I felt my side crash into the ground and felt my 99% healed rib become broken again. Now there was going to be hell to pay. I felt my claws come out of my nails, and connect with clothe and flesh as I lashed out at my attacker. I felt the assassin back off for a moment and using that to my advantage, I kicked him off of me and sent him crashing into a rooftop garden. I grinned. HAH! Now you know what it feels like! I caught my footing and leaped away from the now bleeding Assassin. I winced as I twisted my broken rib and landed on all fours.

Altair snarled and took one of his remaining throwing knives, and stealthily threw it at me while I was clutching my side. Pain erupted in my right shoulder as the feeling of steel entered my flesh, sending me off balance and off the roof top, down into the alley bellow. Oh hell no am I gonna break another rib! Ignoring the screaming pain in my sides, I twisted my body once more in a manner of a true cat and land on all fours. Growling, I pulled the knife out of my shoulder and caused a stream of blood to flow down my arm. Hm, now I have one more to my stolen collection. Joy. I heard Altair land in front of me. Shit.

"Are you done running brat?" Altair snapped, ignoring the blood running down his side.

No reply.

Just a glare.

Altair sighed and went to make his way over to me but a rustle in the back of the alley. Sparing a quick glance back, I saw none other than my little sister. How...honestly what where the odds of landing in OUR alley way?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I just led the predator to my little sis.

* * *

Me: *runs in circles* SHIT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Altair: *sighs* Calm down....it's not like Im going to do anything...to her at least.

Me: *eyes widen and stares at him with horrified look*

Altair: *chuckles evilly*

Me: AAHHHH!! *hides behind Ezio*

Ezio: Why should I protect you? You didn't put me in this chapter!

Me: YOu either protect me or I make you suffer in the future chapters....*glares*

Ezio: Protection it is!

Me: *Smiles*

Altair: *growls*

Little Sister: What did I miss?

Nicole: Not much really...

Little Sister: Aww...no fun...

Me: *glares at Altair*

Little Sister: Ezio! Can you come help me reach the cookie jar?

Ezio: *perks up at my little sister's voice* Sure! *leaves me and goes to her*

Me: Oh SHIT!

Altair: *grins*

Me: *Runs away like my pants are on fire*

Altair: *chases*

Nicole: Uh...please R&R...

Little Sister and Ezio: And you can have a cookie! *smiles*


	7. Predator

Hihi I don't own Assassin's creed or anything!

* * *

Chapter 6

This man obviously didn't get the meaning of, LEAVE. ME. ALONE.

This man, Altair, offered to let us have a home. And I found this to be a bit far fetched. Honestly, after all the bull shit that I have so proudly put him through he goes and offers us a home, a warm bed, three meals a day, and to learn how to protect ourselves. Well honestly I thought I had doing one hell of a good job raising my little sisters since almost her birth and I wasn't about to quit now. So you all know what I said, and I must say I don't think anyone could have said it any better!

"Thanks for the offer but you can take all your warmth and food and shove it up your ass." I said simply, still crouched on all fours in what was on my terms a very aggressive meaning, practically saying you've got ten fucking seconds to leave before I rip your fucking head off and use it as a decoration.

This reaction seemed to momentarily take him by surprise. "You are a child, you couldn't possibly take well care of you and your sister."

"Im fucking 15 years old! Im an adult! And I have been taking care of my sisters almost since her birth so don't you be telling me what I can and can not do!" I hissed angrily. Damn adults.

"Sister? I only see one, the one behind you."

"We have split personal-!" I stopped short of my sentence, I wasn't supposed to tell a stranger of a bitch like him anything! What was up with me tonight?

I heard my little sister mumble in her sleep.

"Though you may have been doing a good job until now, the fact is that your still a child so you have the choice, come with me willingly or get drug behind unconscious, your choice."

God, mood swing much?

My talons grew up longer and small fangs formed in my mouth. "Our life is none of your damn business so get the fuck out of it!"

I heard him sigh. "So it's going to be the hard way..."

My eyes widened as he drew the hand crafted sword from the belt on his waist and held it easily out in front of him with one hand as it was as light as a feather. He shifted his feet as if he was preparing to launch himself at me, but I knew better. If you wanted to live unscathed then hang back from your opponent and scan the area, see what can be used to your advantage, then analyze your enemy, his or her's moves, fighting patterns or any certain traits, tricks or abilities that your opponent may have, then, utilize your weapons and adapt to the situation. Hell. I could do that. Not to extremely hard right? Maybe? Hopefully? Uh huh.....no answer oh Cat God of mine? FINE! BE THAT WAY!

I crouched lower to the ground and slowly scraped my long black claws on the ground and shifted my back feet so that I was almost in a spread out kneeling position, my fangs producing out of my mouth even though my mouth was shut. My black ears had now grown longer, about a foot longer, my tail had gotten long, slimmer and stronger and it was now thrashing through the air.

My Nukpana Gunju genes were staring to kick in.

That day, when my sister and I were taking right from the flames of our burning home, that crazed....doctor....scientist....what ever the hell you want to call him, he injected a rare liquid into my body, right after the sewing on of my ears and eyes, this liquid, it's name I do not know, transformed me from the inside out. Turning me into a monster. An un seen monster that man didn't yet have a name for. So I named myself. And my race. Whatever I was.

I am a Nukpana Gunju.

An evil wild cat.

My hind feet morphed into slender black, feline feet, strong and sturdy but sleek. My light purple grew longer and bleached itself white, becoming wild and fuzzy but sleek all the same. The black claws on my fingers became sharper than a Templar's sword and started to scratch away the stone under my hands. My long ears folded back and my skin turned darker, into a blackish tan color. I wouldn't go all th way. I would transform into a solid beast. Not unless I was forced to. The last time I turned fully and completely, I nearly lost myself. And almost left my younger sister. That wouldn't happen again.

Never.

Ever.

Again.

* * *

Me: Hey sorry for taking so long to update and all! And sorry for such a sort chaptar but I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry!

Nicole: Altair should worry....yes he should....*Grins evilly*

Little Sister Haru: *gets bambi eyes* Nooooo....don't kill him we need him for the story!

Altair: That comforting....

Ezio: Im not in this chapter either....*tears*

Me: By the way, Nukpana Gunju is actual words!

Haru: Nukpana means evil!

Aki: Gunju means wild cat!

Tenshi: So that makes Nukpana Gunju, Evil Wild Cat.

Me: So please R&R if you want to know what happenes next!


	8. Predator turned into Prey

We all now I dont own assassins creed so BLEH!

* * *

Chapter 7

Altair's hand quivered just the slightest before he became strong again. Mentally strong that is. He tightened his grip upon his sword as if afraid to lose it. What was with this girl? Something was wrong with her. Down right wrong with her. Many definitions crawled through this mind.

Wrong.

Freak.

Unnatural.

Unusual.

Mistake.

Monster.

Monster seemed to stick the most. This girl was a freak, a mistake but mostly a monster. What had happened with her limbs? Sure at first she had only a soft fluffy tail and ears but now the ears were long and pointed, her tail extra long and flexible, it could easily strangle him if it wrapped around his throat. Her claws had grown and so had her fangs. One bite with those razor pearly whites on the jugular and it's all over. But of coarse that wasn't going to happen now was it? He could sense confusion in this girl, no...this monster. Emotions clouded that _'things'_ mind and he could see every emotion in that monster's eyes.

Confusion.

Anger.

And Fear.

Fear of losing something. Or someone. Which he did not know. But such a freak shouldn't have emotions like that. Her skin had turned black, her fangs and claws so much longer, her tail and ears lengthened, her now white hair, long and ran across her back along her spine as if a mane of some sort, and her eyes. Her once yellow eyes now a deadly crimson color. Like deep pools of blood, waiting to swallow you up and into death's embrace. Power seemed to radiate from the crouching form in front of him. And it made him wonder. Was this it's true form? Was there more to it's mutation? There must be more. The creature had one of it's eyes closed and a clawed hand over it as if having a battle from the inside out. It was struggling. With it's own power at that. But everything had to have a weakness. Nothing was immortal. There was always a soft spot or something. The stronger the armor the greater the weakness, the crack, the gap. There must be something!

And of coarse he couldn't just walk away from this fight. What kind of mess had he gotten himself into? Obviously, they were going to get hurt. And one of them might die. If it came to that it sure as hell wasn't going to be him!

Altair shifted his feet once more and brought his sword up into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly a scuff was heard from above.

"Altair? Altair?! Where in the bloody hell are you?!"

Altair's steely eyes widened.

The monster in front of him looked upwards and pulled just back a bit before hurtling to the wall, pulling off that wall and onto the other wall across from it, pushing off of that one and out into the open roof tops to the unsuspecting visitor.

"EZIO!"

* * *

I launched out and slammed head on into the younger assassin, claws easily slicing through his armor and sinking into his flesh as he gave out a surprised and pained yelp as we connected with the ground. My vine like tail wrapped around the young assassin's neck and lifted him into the air as he gasp and clawed at the tail. I felt myself grin with sick satisfaction and slashed at him multiple times, blood spewing onto the gray dusty rooftops of Acre. I laugh gleefully with blood coated arms, this man's crimson liquid dripping from me, the blood splashed across my now dark face.

I had just started.

And I was already tumbling down the fucking path to insanity.

To Hell.

My sensitive ears pricked up as I heard the blood gurgle up in the man's throat and let out a pained groan. I flicked out my tongue and tasted the sparkling crimson. Hm. Not bad. But not good either. I raised my claws again to-BAM!

Surprise flooded my face as pain flooded my shoulder. A knife had buried itself deep into the dark flesh there. I slowly looked up to the man who was being strangled by my tail. He was shakily holding out one arm, a small, thin trail of smoke came from the gauntlet on his wrist. What...was that? I didn't have time to find out because another knife bullet thing hit my other shoulder and the other temporary forgotten assassin slammed into me, making me drop Ezio and skid across the roof and I dug my claws into the stone before I fell off. Whoops! Forgot about this bastard.

Altair crouched and bounced on his heels a few times as if warming himself up before launching himself at me with surprising speed. I felt steel slice through my skin, my own blood mixed with Ezio's. I stumbled back on my two back legs, the small talons on my cat like toes gripping the roof and in my moment of weakness I fell backwards, nearly lost my footing and received another slash through my chest. I fell back into the alley, crashing through crates. Pain coursed in my back as I pulled myself up and ripped a chuck of wood out of my gut.

Rage engulfed me as I stared up at the white clothed assassin, Altair.

* * *

Altair eyed the demon in the alley below him. Ezio was swallowing medicine as fast as he possibly could. Everything would be fine. You just had to take this monster by surprise and not give it the chance to attack. It was actually fairly simple. But this could defiantly get messy. And there was another child around. A young one that didn't need to be involved in this mess.

"Ezio! Quickly grab the sleeping child down in the other alleyway!" Altair commanded, his eyes not leaving me.

"Hey why-!"

"Don't ask questions just DO IT!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Ezio got to his feet as quickly as he possibly could with all of those wounds. The young assassin ran to the edge and jumped down to collect the sleeping Haru.

Mistake.

BIG Mistake.

* * *

I saw Ezio leap into my alley and take my little sisters into his arms. I snapped, racing up the wall and received a slice on the side from the sword in Altair's position. But I payed him no heed and snatched my now awake little sister from the younger assassins arms and bolted out of the alley.

Haru had begun to cry as she saw the state I was currently in.

"Sister!!" She cried, "What happened what's wrong?!"

"Nothing little Haru, go back to sleep." I said, my voice very deep that almost sounded like a snarl.

Haru's big gorgeous brown eyes looked at me tearfully before bearing her face into my shoulder.

Nicole's ghostly form appeared next to my running form and I snapped at her. "Still think I like him?!"

No reply.

"Yeah that's what I thought!"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. She looked exactly what I looked like at this moment. Tail and all.

"Let me take over, let me make them pay!" Nicole growled angrily.

"What?!"

"Let me take over!!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

I yelped as Nicole forced herself into my mind and forced control of my body. My crimson eyes turned into a deep purple as Nicole grinned and tucked Haru tighter against her shoulder.

"Let's do this!" Nicole hurled herself through the dirty streets of Acre and burst through a group of guards, sending them every which way and what. Her long ear twitched and she knew immediately that the two assassins were hot on her tail. Literally. Templars swore loudly as the all dragged themselves to their feet, having slight difficulties with all of their heavy, stinky armor.

Nicole laughed. "That's what I call a strike!"

Haru suddenly screamed.

"Sister!! Sister WATCH OUT!!!"

"Wha-?"

Nicole's scream of agony echoed and mixed with mine as Altair's blade, the steel completely sliced through the flesh of my right arm. Blood splurged from the grave wound as the now detached limb landed with a thud on the cold dusty ground.

God damn it all to hell!

* * *

Me: Ow ow ow ow ow OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! YOU FUCKING JERK YOU!!

Altair: I did what i had to do....

Nicole: You cut off our arm you bitch!!!

Ezio: But you almost killed me....

Me&Nicole: SHUT UP EZIO!!!

Ezio: *whimpers and crawls in a corner*

Haru: Please please please!!! R&R So i can make sure my sister is ok!! *tears*


End file.
